


Make It Stop

by MelodySyper



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Love, Dark fic, Extreme angst, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Near Death Experience, Not Beta Read, Not quite Hitachiincest, Protective brothers, This is such an old story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodySyper/pseuds/MelodySyper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hika get Mama… Tell the maids… just make it stop…! Please just make it stop…!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Look at Me!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: Eighth grade science teacher's youngest son's life story.
> 
> Words: 426

Hikaru always makes sure to protect his younger, weaker brother from anything that threatens him. He'll take a bullet for his baby brother. Hikaru hates to see his little brother look so vulnerable and helpless. It makes his heart break at the sight of his twin close to tears. Of course... there were some things that he can't protect his baby brother from. Things such as certain illnesses and his own thoughts but he can always be careful and take care of him.

When he fails at protecting his twin, his own heart shatters and just one hurt look from Kaoru is punishment enough. Those looks make his soul scream and cry along with his twin. It makes his entire body burn as if he had been doused in Kerosene and then struck with a match. Hikaru hates when that look of absolute fear possesses his baby brother's face and twists it so that his eyes are wide with tears swimming in them, his lip is caught between chattering teeth, and his pale skin is nearly translucent shade. It, in turn, scares Hikaru and makes his heart skip a beat.

Like when they were newborns and Kaoru had suddenly stopped breathing. His cry was almost silent as he struggled for air. Hikaru had cried all night once Kaoru was taken to the NICU. Both of them had.

Like when they were three and Koaru had gotten the flu. Hikaru hadn't been allowed to go near his poor twin. He had almost had a nervous breakdown over all of the possibilities of what could happen to Kaoru in the middle of it.

Like when they were five and Kaoru had gotten the chicken pox. Hikaru had gone against his mother's orders that time and stayed with his twin throughout that and Kaoru did the same for him while he was ill the next week.

Like when they were twelve and Kaoru had broken his ankle from falling out of a tree they had been climbing. Hikaru nearly vomited from the fear building up in him as he carried his injured twin into the estate.

Like when they were fifteen and Kaoru had been dumped by his first boyfriend. Both twins had stayed up until three the next morning, eating chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream.

Like today when Kaoru passes him a note with unnaturally scribbly handwriting. The note merely says 'Look at me!' And when he does the whole world around him seems to freeze at the terrified expression plastered to his baby brother's face.

**  
**

**X~*~X**


	2. Kapitel Eins: Don't Lie to Me When You Aren't Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tamaki, hands pressed into his thighs, doubled over, and trying to catch his breath, only managed to get, "It's... Kao...ru..." out of his mouth before Hikaru had taken off in a dead sprint towards the Third Music Room."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration: Eight grade science teacher's son's life story.

 

It seemed to have started like any other normal day. The twins had been awoken that morning by their twin maids. They had showered together. They had gotten dressed, eaten breakfast, and gotten in their car like usual. They had gotten to school and gone through half of the day with nothing out of the ordinary. They had even talked to Haruhi and convinced her to eat lunch with them for once without a hitch.

Near the end of lunch, though, Kaoru had mumbled that he had a small headache and felt slightly dizzy but other than that had felt fine. He had said not to worry about it, that he'd take a couple of painkillers and be fine after that. By the end of fifth period, he was frowning and saying that his headache hadn't let up. "If anything, it's gotten worse." he had mentioned as he massaged his temples. Again he said not to worry about it, that he was probably dehydrated since they had just come back from gym.

Hikaru had kept a close eye on him throughout sixth period and made sure that nothing seemed out of the ordinary for his twin. He seemed absolutely fine by that time, but he kept watch anyways, just in case something did, in fact, happen to him.

Study Hall was filled with quiet murmuring back and forth as they planned their skit for the host club today. They hadn't had time to work on it last night, for they had been busy talking helping their mother with a certain fashion line she had been busy with in her studio. They were her models and gave her tips on some of the more questionable pieces.

"What's today's theme?" Hikaru asked, tapping his pencil against the notepad in front of him.

Kaoru was silent for a long time before answering, "Cops and Robbers theme. Or so Tamaki says. That's what he said in yesterdays meeting." He looked down at the notepad before gasping, "Hikaru! We're still at school! Keep it T Rated." his face dusted light pink as he read what his brother had written down. "You can cut it off after the sixth line and maybe add a little bit that's more appropriate than a giant bolded _'Legasp! S &M!_'" he scoffed. "Hikaru, if you put anything after tha—Give me the stupid pencil! Stop!"

Hikaru licked his lips and turned to look at his twin in the eyes. "You know you like it. I can tell by the sounds you make when I tease you and—" he nipped his brother's ear playfully. "—when you moan for me to touch you more. That's my weakness, Kaoru. Your voice begging for me to do something." he hummed in satisfaction and ghosted his lips across Kaoru's now scarlet cheeks. "It shows me how you love me when you say my name like that, yeah?" he buried his nose in the crook of his little brother's neck and inhaled deeply.

Kaoru closed his eyes. "Hikaru..." he murmured back, covering his face with his hands to hide the blush that was now a bright cherry red. "Please stop. You're embarrassing me!"

Hikaru sighed and sat up straight. "Move your hands. I want to see your face. You look gorgeous when you're blushing, dah-ling." he smirked and ran his fingers delicately across Kaoru's face as if the smallest wrong move could kill him. Hikaru leaned forward and kissed Kaoru on the nose. "I love you." he whispered just loud enough for his twin to hear him.

Kaoru smiled sweetly. "I love you too, Hika."

When the bell rang, the twins stood together. Kaoru stumbled slightly with a small gasp and grabbed a hold of the edge of his desk for support. "Guess I'm still a little dizzy." he shook his head as he took his brother's hand to keep himself steady. "Maybe it's your fault for making me blush so much." he winked.

Hikaru was no longer joking around. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked quietly.

Kaoru nodded and sat down giving his brother a confident look. "Perfectly fine. I keep telling you that."

Hikaru was nowhere near convinced but he didn't say anything. Instead, he greeted Haruhi as she entered the room and sat down at her side. He tried his best to pay attention and copy down notes but his Kaoru was worrying him.

In the middle of class, Haruhi snapped her fingers quietly a couple of times and then whisper-yelled, "Hey! Hikaru! This is from Kaoru."

The older Hitachiin never looked up as he reached his hand out for the note. He noticed how scribbly the hand-writing was compared to Kaoru's normally neat, narrow writing. He frowned and opened the note. Hikaru's eyes darted up to meet his twin's as soon as he read what he had written. 'Look at me.'

Kaoru held up a single hand, palm down and glanced at his brother.

To a normal person, with Kaoru's expression it would just seem that he was nervous, but Hikaru knew otherwise.

He couldn't stop himself from asking out loud, "When did this start, Kaoru?" his voice was gentle but serious and not at all hushed.

Their professor had been in the middle of a long explanation when he had spoken. "So you take x and plug it in to your other problem to solve for y—Mr. Hitachiin, if you think you can interrupt class like that, I'm sure it's good enough to tell the class." she snapped, never missing a beat. She turned to face the redhead. "Well, go on then."

"When I sat down. After the bell rang." Kaoru answered his brother's question, completely ignoring the professor.

Hikaru turned towards said professor. "Sensei... Kaoru isn't feeling well—"

"He looks perfectly fine to me." she muttered stubbornly.

"Sensei..." Hikaru's voce was full of warnings.

Kaoru answered instead. "We can deal with it later, okay?" his voice was soft and fear was still laced through it, but his mind had been made and there was no changing it now.

**X~*~X**

"I'll be right back." Hikaru muttered as he stood up from his spot on the shared couch. They were entertaining their guests at the host club now and Hikaru decided that he could leave Kaoru for just a few moments for a quick restroom break. Kaoru's hands still shook but only slightly now.

Hikaru was drying his hands in the South Wing restrooms when Tamaki burst through the doors. "What the hell...?" Hikaru asked as he watched the blonde panting.

Tamaki, hands pressed into his thighs, doubled over, and trying to catch his breath, only managed to get, "It's... Kao...ru..." out of his mouth before Hikaru had taken off in a dead sprint towards the Third Music Room.

He flew through the doors and snatched his bag out of the back corner of the room before ever turning to see his twin shaking uncontrollably on the floor, eyes rolled back in his head, body tense. He kneeled down in front of his twin and shoved his hand in his bag, fishing around frantically until he came back out with a syringe. Hikaru uncapped it and plunged the needle into Kaoru's right arm.

Gradually the shaking stopped and Kaoru was left breathing irregularly with his eyes closed.

Hikaru breathed deeply, his eyes watering. He blinked them rapidly to prevent the tears from falling. "I-Idiot." his voice cracked; Hikaru leaned down and pressed his forehead to his brother's chest. "Don't lie to me when you're not okay! Don't make me watch you suffer again! Don't scare me like that..."

"Since when has Kaoru suffered from seizures?" Haruhi asked as Kyouya led the cowering guests out of the room.

"Since we were six. It's been years since he last had an attack... we thought he'd grown out of them by now." Hikaru's voice was muffled by Kaoru's shirt. "Kaoru nearly died..."

She gasped. "From what...?"

_"Hikaru, please just make it stop! It hurts!" A five year old Kaoru cried out from where he was sprawled out on the couch in their living room. "Get Mamma... just make it stop."_

Hikaru gasped at the memory and swallowed. "Bacterial Meningitis." he answered.

_"Please, Hika, just make it stop! I'm scared!"_

**X~*~X**


	3. Just a Pinch

**Make It Stop**  
Chapter: Kapitel Zwei  
Flashback: Age 5  
Location: Hitachiin Estate

**X~*~X**

Kaoru had always been the weaker of the two twins. He was always falling ill with colds and other viruses, but even at the age of five, he loved challenges. He and Hikaru were always challenging each other.

"Hey Kao," Hikaru called as he shook his head violently to free water droplets from his soaked hair. "Wanna go outside? It's raining." He grinned and held out a hand for his brother to take in his own.

Kaoru nodded. "Okay Hika." he grabbed his twin's hand and together they walked out of the front doors of the mansion.

Raining it was, that day. Neither twin seemed to mind as they squealed with delight, running out into the middle of it together. They laughed and chased each other about and challenged each other to the 'Who Could Catch a Raindrop on Their Tongues the Fastest' game. They tumbled about in the mud; they splashed in already forming puddles; they even danced together trough the storm.

"Betcha can't last more than five minutes without your coat on." Kaoru said after they collapsed on the ground in fits of giggles from dancing so much. He sat up and began to unzip and shed his coat to the soaked ground. Soon he was in only his shirt and jeans, staring daringly at his twin.

Hikaru smirked deviously and did the same. "Betcha I can." he said back defiantly.

**X~*~X**

Let's just say, because of that comment, both twins were caught inside with a cold the next day. It wasn't long though, before the two were back on their feet chasing each other through throughout the grounds of the estate once more. Their laughter and shrieks could be heard anywhere inside of the mansion.

Hikaru squeaked as he hurried through the hallways, trying to keep away from his brother who was "It" in their game of Tag. He quickly dove into their mother's studio, startling Yuzuha Hitachiin as she worked.

"Hikaru!" Yuzuha called in a warning tone as she bent down in front of the young five year old. "What have I told you about interrupting Mamma while she worked? And please don't startle me like that again..." she held her hand out and pulled her eldest son to his feet, giving him a stern look.

Hikaru's eyes widened. "Sorry, Mamma." He said quickly, lowering his head politely. "But Hika was running away from Kao. Hika and Kao are playing Tag and Kao is It. Hika didn't want to be caught so he hid. Hika didn't mean to inna-rup you. Hika's sorry, Mamma." he explained before slowly raising his head to look her in the eyes.

She sighed. "I forgive you. And pleases don't speak in third person. I know you only do it around me and you know I don't like when you do." she scooped her eldest into her arms and opened the door with the other. "Alright, off you go to find you brother, now, so you can continue your game. I'm sure he's lonely without you."

"'Kay." he answered turning once more to latch his thin arms around her waist before sprinting off in search of his baby brother.

Kaoru was lying down on the huge white couch in their living room when Hikaru found him. The younger twins eyes were half lidded and his face was very pale.

"Kao? You okay? What's wrong?" Hikaru asked quietly. He was very used to finding his twin on this very couch in the same curled up position when he was ill, but his seemed so sudden. It confused the twin. 'Why was his Kao suddenly so sick?'

"'N't feel good." he answered. "M' Stomach hurts and the light hurts my eyes." he rolled over and buried his face in the cushions. "'N I'm hot."

The older twin carefully watched over his brother and placed the back of his hand on his baby brother's forehead. He gasped and immediately snatched his hand away. "Kao has a fever." he whispered. "Stay here, 'kay? I'm going to find a maid." he hurried off and found the nearest maid. "Kao's sick." his voice came out as a pitiful sounding cry.

The maid nodded dutifully and walked after the young five-year-old into the living room. "I'll be right back." She came back minutes later with a bottle of water and a cool wet cloth. "I know you're hot, sweetie, but you lose body heat when you have a fever." She explained as she wrapped the boy in a thin blanket. The maid placed the wet cloth over the feverish twin's forehead.

**X~*~X**

Hikaru had once again been shut off from his twin and wasn't allowed to see him while he was sick. He sighed and sat just outside of the living room, watching his twin as he tossed and turned in a half conscious state.

Suddenly, a sharp cry made the older twin dart into the room. "Kao, what's wrong?" he asked alarmed.

Kaoru brought one shaking hand u to grip his older brother's shoulder as he twisted himself around. His face was contorted in pain and fear. "Get Mamma... Get a maid... Get someone. Just make it stop!" he cried out.

Hikaru stood frozen in his spot, unsure of what to do. He didn't want to leave his brother's side for fear that something bad would happen, but at the same time he didn't want to just stand there and watch his baby brother suffer. That would kill him just as much as leaving his side would.

"Hikaru, please just go get Mamma, Make it stop..." He whimpered tightening his grip for a couple of seconds before pushing him gently towards the door.

Hikaru clenched his fists and started out in a dead sprint across the estate and up the stairs and down the hall and into their mother's studio. He didn't stop running until he was directly in front of his mother.

Yuzuha had been in the middle of a conversation with one of her coworkers over the phone when Hikaru had interrupted her the second time that day. She looked down and shook her head before turning around and continuing to speak to the person on the other end of the line.

"M-Mamma!" Hikaru cried out. He was panting as he latched onto her waist, burying his face into her side.

"Hikaru, please stop interrupting my work without a warning. I'm in the middle of an important call. Go play with Kaoru. I don't know why you keep coming in here; it's not like you." she said under her breath as she tried to pry her son off of her. "Hikaru, let go." he voice was firm but gentle.

Hikaru only clung tighter to her. "M-Mamma!" he repeated in the same desperate tone. "Mamma, just come here! Please, it's important!"

Yuzuha sighed, defeated. "What  _is_  it?"

"Kaoru is sick. He's got a fever and he's dizzy and his head and tummy hurt and his hands are shaking. He told me to go and find you. Mamma it's worse than what's usually wrong with him. He looks so scared."

There was a shriek from somewhere else in the mansion.

"I'll call you back." she murmured into the phone before scooping Hikaru up once more into her arms. "Where is he?" she asked patiently, walking out of her studio.

"The living room. He said to hurry." he answered.

She headed off into the direction of the living room. "Kao—" she froze. Kaoru's entire body was rigid and his breath was coming out in short gasps. His entire frame seemed to be vibrating, his eyes flashing back and forth as well.

But as soon as it started, it had stopped and he was back in focus again. He was confused and scared.

"Hikaru come on. We're going to the hospital." she said sternly, setting the five-year-old down before walking over to her youngest son and picking him up. "Shh, calm down. I know you're scared, but you need to calm down, okay?"

**X~*~X**

Once at the Hospital the rushed into the ER where Yuzuha forced her way through the small crowd already hovering around the desk.

With one look at the sickly redhead in her arms, the nurse at the desk ordered "for that baby to be taken back immediately and get a spinal tap".

Yuzuha was near tears as Kaoru was swept out of her arms. The two were ordered to stay in the lounge until they were told otherwise.

A doctor came out and introduced himself and gave them a short rundown of what happened behind closed doors. The he carefully gave off the diagnosis. "Your son has a severe case of Pediatric Bacterial Meningitis, which is an infection of the spinal fluid. This can be fatal and if not treated immediately can lead to permanent brain damage. You're very lucky, though, Mrs. Hitachiin. If you had waited another hour, your son would've had permanent damage. If you had waited another eight hours and he would've died. Unfortunately, before we let you see him, we need to get a spinal tap from both of you. Meningitis is very contagious and even though you may not show any symptoms you could still be carrying it."

Hikaru tensed momentarily but followed anyways, if not a little hesitantly.

A nurse helped him onto a table. "If you would, take off your shirt." Once he had done so she helped him lie down on the table. "Now, stay on your side and bring your knees to your chest and your forehead to your knees."

Hikaru curled into the position she described and gasped when he felt something slick and cold being wiped in a circular motion on his back.

The nurse smiled reassuringly. "Alright, you're going to feel just a pinch but then it'll be over. Ready, sweetie? If you want you can hold your breath."

Hikaru gasped as a stinging feeling erupted in his back. It felt like little baby wasp were attack the same point over and over driving in deeper and deeper until it was almost unbearable. Tears slid sideways and dripped from the bridge of his nose.

"See? It's over now. That wasn't to bad was it?" the nurse petted the redhead's hair and a new a lighter pressure replaced the stinging feeling.

" 'Want Kaoru." he whispered bringing a hand up to wipe his eyes.

**X~*~X**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooop forgot I was posting things here. Hard to remember when I've already posted this like years ago on different sites.


	4. Just like Mama and Dad!

"Are we allowed to see him yet, Mamma?" Hikaru was not one for sitting still for very long. This was especially true if what they were waiting for involved his younger brother. He was very fidgety without his twin by his side to keep him company and Kaoru was the exact same way.

Yuzuha sighed and shook her head. "No sweetie. He's still very sick. Be patient, alright? They'll let us know when we can go and see him. Sit down and stay still, for me." she chided quietly. In all honesty, Yuzuha was beginning to feel impatient, herself, but she was better at masking it than her five-year-old son was.

Hikaru groaned childishly and slumped back down in his seat. "I wanna see him, though! It's been forever! Why can I see him?" his small face was pained.

"Because we don't need both of you sick. I don't want both of my boys, here." she gave him a tired look. She grabbed the redhead by the waist and pulled him into her lap. "Please just sit still and be quiet. Try to go to sleep?" She wanted so badly to stretch out on the bench she was sitting on and sleep there, she was so emotionally and mentally exhausted, but she was so full of energy physically. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep until she had seen her youngest son.

Hikaru buried his face in her shoulder and muttered something about chicken dots but wasn't fidgeting anymore. He obviously wasn't used to sitting still for this long by the exasperated sighs and annoyed hums that left his mouth every other minute.

Finally, a doctor walked over and said they were allowed to go and see him. "He's still asleep, right now, but responsive to the medication. You can go and see him, though, if you'd like." he had explained as he led the two through the halls of the ICU to the younger twin's room. "And for the first couple of days, I'd advise you to wear masks to refrain from inhaling the virus; keep from sharing drinks with anyone to refrain from ingesting it; and keep physical contact to a minimal to keep it from getting to you in any other way. This means no kisses, mom, or no hugs, brother, or no sharing beds, twin."

Hikaru gasped. "How'd you—"

The doctor laughed. "Before your brother fell asleep, I told him these same set of rules. Sharing his bed with you seemed to be the only thing he was worried about. Anyway, stick with these precautions and you can stay as long as you'd like." He stayed right outside of the room as he opened the door for them. "Go on in."

"Kao?" Hikaru called quietly.

The only thing he got in response was a muffled, drowsy mewl from his younger brother. There was a tense silence after that and then, "Hika... Mamma..." his voice sounded light and excited but tired at the same time. The redhead rolled over in his bed to watch the two with bleary eyes.

Yuzuha slipped a mask on over hers and her eldest son's mouth and nose. "Hi, sweetie." she greeted.

Although Kaoru couldn't see her mouth, he could tell she was smiling from the way her eyes were shining.

Hikaru looked at each machine that was hooked to his precious brother one by one, taking in the sight of his poor Kaoru looking so tired and weak and helpless. His throat was burning but he swallowed the feeling thickly and blinked quickly to cover the feeling of his heart breaking with a small smile.

**X~*~X**

"We should go. It's late..." Yuzuha muttered, glancing at the clock in the corner of the room. "Hikaru, come on."

Kaoru cried out. "No, Hika, don't go! Please let him stay, Mamma?" his soft voice seemed to drop even more in volume at his next comment. "I'll have nightmares without him..."

This seemed to strike a nerve in the older redhead. Hikaru turned to their mother with urgently pleading eyes. "I don't wanna leave him. Please, Mamma? He'll be lonely and I will too." As he said this, he inched closer to his twin.

Kaoru's pale hands snaked out to wrap around Hikaru's closest arm possessively. He turned to give his mother the same look.

Yuzuha muttered something under her breath about them being spoilt and nodded reluctantly. "Fine... but we'll have to leave early in the morning because I have to go to work."

**X~*~X**

Kaoru was finally moved out of the ICU, down a floor to a regular room. This meant that Hikaru could beg anyone to take him to see his brother instead of just his family. He used this as an advantage and would ask almost anyone that was around the house to go with him to see his twin. Each day he went, Kaoru was stronger. Each day, he was smiling more and talking more. Each day, he was closer to being released.

The doctors loved to comment on his recovery. "I've never seen such a quick recovery and with little to no damage whatsoever. You'll be ready to leave in a few more days."

"Just a couple more days and you'll be home free."

"Let's hold him for one more night. You'll be able to leave here with him tomorrow morning."

On the day that Kaoru was allowed to come home, Hikaru was the first one in the room. He was grinning excitedly and holding a bag of fresh clothes. "Change into this outfit. I picked it out." he nodded matter-of-factly and tossed the bag onto the bed at his brother's feet.

As nurses filed out of the room, Kaoru slipped out of the bed, stumbling slightly. He skittered over and threw his arms around his older twin brother's neck. "You're a good big brother." he said with a small laugh. "I love you Hika."

Hikaru hugged back. "Like Mamma and Dad?" at the time he had no idea what he was asking. He knew his parents loved each other very much and had seen them hug and kiss and the way they were always happy being around each other. He thought it was just like how he and Kaoru were around each other.

"Just like Mamma and Dad." Kaoru answered with the same innocence.

The eldest twin grinned again. "Love you too, Kao." he pulled back to kiss his twin lightly on the ceek. "'Kay, now go get changed."

Yuzuha smiled from her place outside of the room. "My boys care for each other so much... I wouldn't be surprised if the loved each other than anyone could ever love another person. And as time passes that love seems to be growing stronger..."

**X~*~X**

It was a month later, just after their sixth birthday that the seizures started. Sometimes they would only last five seconds, other times they would last up to thirty. When it started to get up to one, two three, minutes Kaoru was taken to the Hitachiin family doctor to see what was wrong with him.

"It seems there was some damage after all. This isn't uncommon for someone who had Meningitis to develop some sort of problem with the nervous system. Seizures are the most common. He may have to live with these for a few years, maybe ten, maybe his whole life. It's difficult to predict when or if he may grow out of them. We can give him some medication for it. It'll numb the nerves a little so that they won't cause these involuntary blackouts. If they ever get out of hand then use this." he showed them a single syringe. "It's a mild sedative, enough to numb him, but not enough to knock him out completely. I don't recommend using it all the time because it may lead to addiction but if things ever get too out of hand and really bad, by all means, go ahead." The doctor smiled reassuringly. "Once in the arm should do it."

Hikaru made sure he knew where the sedative was in the house at all times. When he grew older, he began to carry one in his bag, replacing it each week with a fresh one. He never once had to use it, Kaoru only ever had minor blackouts but nothing too serious,

Gradually though, they stopped. It had been years since his last episode. Never once, though, did Hikaru stop carrying the sedative with him. And for the first time in his sixteen-year-old life his was so grateful for carrying it with him.

**X~*~X**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here lemme just post the last two chapters to make up for the fact that I just about abandoned this story.


	5. A Good Big Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter

"I'm taking him home. He should've gone home when this all started, but I was too much of an idiot and allowed him to stay. What a great big brother I am. Can't believe myself…" Hikaru muttered to himself. He was still sitting next to his twin on the floor in front of the red couch they had been sitting on. He ran his fingers through Kaoru's soft ginger hair, lovingly.

"Hika-chan shouldn't be so hard on himself." Hunny said quietly, hugging Usa-chan closer to his small chest. His wide brown eyes were full of concern. "It's not your fault. Kao-chan knew better than to stay at the academy if he knew this was going to happen to him. He shouldn't have asked to stay."

"Yeah…" Mori muttered in his deep monotone voice. He placed a large, comforting hand on top of the small blonde's head

Hikaru shook his head. "I should've taken him home anyways." He stood up, finally, and scooped Kaoru up as well. "We'll make up the hours the club lost throughout the week, alright? Right now, though, I just need to get him home."

Tamaki nodded. "Of course. And you know you can call us anytime if you need us." His voice was soft but serious. It wasn't like the blonde 'king' at all to be this serious. "We'd be there as fast as humanly possible."

The redhead smiled faintly. "Yeah, thanks. I'll let you know." He pressed his back to the door and brought one hand down to the door handle after shifting Kaoru's weight to one arm. His hand twisted the silvery handle down but before he could exit the room Kyouya started to address him.

"Oh, and Hikaru, I've taken the liberty toi call your driver and explain to him what has happened. He said he was on his way." Kyouya's voice was gentler than usual when he was addressing the twins. When the redhead turned back to glance at him before he walked out of the door, he could have sworn he saw concern swimming in the eyes of the  _Shadow King._ It surprised Hikaru how much Kyouya cared for either of them. With all of the pranks and jokers they've played on all of them members and the trouble they've caused on a daily basis, it was hard to think that any one of the other five truly cared about them, sometimes.

Hikaru was silent as he carried his twin through the halls and down the stairs and past the classrooms and out of the front doors where their limo was waiting patiently.

The driver stepped out just as Hikaru walked down the path and made to take Kaoru from his hands but was stopped by Hikaru's quiet, "I've got him." Instead, the driver nodded and opened the door, closing it once more as the eldest redheaded twin slipped in behind his pitiful looking brother.

Hikaru wrapped his arms around his brother's almost-feminine-like waist. "Take us home." He ordered in the same soft voice.

Kaoru's head lulled to the side, onto Hikaru's shoulder as the car started to move. The young twin made a small sound in the back of his throat that sounded like a mix between a small yawn, a sigh, and a whimper at the same time.

As they drove, Hikaru ran his hands over and over again through his twin's hair. It was more to soothe himself than anything else. His eyes wandered from Kaoru's head, to the ceiling, to the floor, to the passing trees outside. Once or twice, he leaned down to kiss his brother on the top of his head.

They pulled into the driveway of the Hitachiin Estate twenty minutes later, and as soon as the car had stopped, Hikaru was out with Kaoru in his pale arms. He entered the mansion without a word to the maids who were throwing questions at him such as "What are you doing back so early, Sirs?" and "What happened to Master Hitachiin?" He continued through the house, up to the hallway their room was located in.

As the redhead neared their bedroom door, Kaoru began to stir. Hikaru opened the door and lay his twin on their shared king-sized bed. He grabbed the pair of orange sleeping shorts off of the floor. "You want me to help you?" he asked quietly, watching as Kaoru turned to shove his face into the blankets.

Kaoru groaned. "Mmhmm…" he answered with a yawn. "What-d'ja do? Feel all  _swishy_  and junk…" his voice was layered heavily with sleep and his speech was slow and slurred.

Hikaru would've found it comically had the situation been any different. He watched carefully as his twin undressed.

Once Kaoru was left in nothing but his boxers, Hikaru pulled him into a standing position and let the younger twin lean against him as he slipped the shorts on. Kaoru quickly crawled back onto the bed, burying his face in his overly fluffy pillow. "Ge' over here so tha' I can go to sleep, Hika, This was followed by another very muffled yawn.

Hikaru shrugged all of his clothes off and crawled over to his side of the bed. "Move over…" his voice that same gentle quality it's been all day.

Kaoru sat up slowly and watched with half lidded eyes as Hikaru moved the cover back. He slid under them as soon as he could.

"You know better than to stay at school when you feel bad." Hikaru chided, wrapping his arms around Kaoru's waist. "Why'd you do that, love?"

Kaoru shook his head and slipped a leg between his brother's. "Sorry… I guess I just didn't want you to worry too much about me." He wrapped his arms around Hikaru's neck.

"You scared me worse than if you had just let me take you home." Hikaru whispered, moving so that their foreheads were pressed together. "Don't scare me like that again, alright? I don't want to remember anymore. It's bad enough to just watch, remembering is almost unbearable compared to that."

"I'm okay now," he answered. "I'm surprised you kept that sedative, though. I thought you had forgotten about it by now. It's been nearly ten years." He snorted in disbelief,

Hikaru shook his head, "Of course not. I worry too much about you, I guess. I always keep one in the bottom of my bag, just in case." His grip on Kaoru's waist tightened. "Love you too much to let you suffer like that. It scares me. I told you in Study Hall that my weakness was you begging me to do something."

Kaoru pulled back enough to throw his twin a confused look. "I didn't say anything. I  _couldn't_  say anything."

"But when I was watching you and even while I was searching for the sedative in my bag, all I could hear in my head was your voice from that time when we were five… ' _Make it stop… Please, Hika, just make it stop. I'm scared, Hika.'_ The way you had begged me that day had broken my heart…" Hikaru raised his hand to Kaoru's face and ran his thumb across his soft, pale pinkish cheeks. "That's how much I worry about you, love."

Kaoru closed his eyes to blink back the tears there. "I', sorry, Hikaru." He whispered, guilt lacing his small voice.

Hikaru smiled faintly. "Just promise me that next time you'll let me take care of you?"

"I promise, I promise, I promise, I promise, I promise, I promise." Kaoru repeated mirroring the almost-there-smile on his brother's face. He sighed contently. "You're a good big brother, Hikaru. I love you."

Hikaru kissed Kaoru's forehead lovingly. "I know. I love you too, Kaoru… And you're a perfect baby brother. Now go to sleep. You need it."

**X~*~X**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of that. Cool... so I might go through my list of pieces and see what else I deem worthy enough of this site if that's cool with whoever the hell is reading this. I dunno, it's whatever.
> 
> ~Melody Syper Carston

**Author's Note:**

> Will update Regularly seeing as this is already complete and just needs to be transferred over here.


End file.
